A Story of Bullets and Steel
by MadHare0512
Summary: Devon woke up to silence in the dark and smiled. Life was good.


A Story of Bullets and Steel

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Powers, Mob/Gang**

_Devon Daniels: Alpha, Enhanced Speed_

_Ravi Shaw: Beta, Enhanced Strength_

_Zoey Reeves: Beta, Enhanced Jumps_

_Nate Silva: Omega, Enhanced Intelligence_

Devon woke up to silence in the dark and smiled. Life was good.

He pulled the warm body he was laying with closer and sighed contentedly, contemplating his life and his job. Most would consider a job like his dangerous, but Devon flirted with danger and death daily. He'd grown too used to it to pay any mind. See, he was a mob boss. They called him Red Death.

He shared the responsibility with his lovers, Ravi (Frostbite) and Zoey (Sunstroke). They all three had rap sheets miles long, everything from human trafficking to murder. The human trafficking was not what you would think, however. When they brought a person over, they gave them papers and set them free. Nothing more, nothing less. There had only been one exception. Similarly, the murder was also not what you think. It was only there because of their hitmen, and only on people deserving of it. They'd never kill innocent people, but for a small fee, murderers, rapists, and corrupt officers of the court, law, or otherwise went missing and were never found again. Again, only one exception.

Devon smiled, listening to the breathing of his lovers. Strong-willed and beautiful they were, they handled everything that had ever been thrown at them. He couldn't imagine his life without them. A soft knock at the door gained his attention. He sighed once more, this time in mild agitation, and pressed a kiss to his lover's hair. He rose and pulled on a pair of loose sweat pants over his boxers. He was quiet as he opened the door.

A young lady stood there, wide-eyed and frightened. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but something's come up."

Devon nodded, "I'll be there in a moment, Roxy was it?" The girl nodded. "Gather the enforcers," Devon concluded

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

Devon closed the door and groaned. He hated early morning meetings. The sun wasn't even up yet. He pushed that thought away and began to get ready for the day. He debated waking Ravi and Zoey, then decided to let them sleep. He'd fill them in later. Just because he was up early, didn't mean they had to be as well. With that, he tightened his tie and straightened the hem of his suit jacket, preparing himself for a long day. With any luck, he could come back to bed soon. Devon stepped over to the bed and kissed his lovers' foreheads. He turned away before he could talk himself out of the meeting.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

The meeting lasted longer than he expected it to, but when Devon finally made it back to his bedroom his lovers were still there. He counted it as a win as he removed his clothes and slid back into bed. Wrapping his arms around the same warm body from before, he closed his eyes and sighed as he drifted off. He was woken again later by a jolt of the bed and a whimper. He hummed, rolling over and gently shaking the owner's shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart. Wake up, you're only dreaming."

A sharp gasp and dark eyes glowing grey in the dark of the room. Devon noted absently that Ravi and Zoey were already up. He purred softly in the back of his throat. "It's okay, Bright-Eyes, you're safe. I promise you're safe here."

"Devon?"

"Just me," Devon assured the speaker. After nearly three hours of only hearing "sir" or "Red", his name coming from those lips was a God-send. "You want to talk about it?" he asked, opening his arms in invitation.

A sniffle as warmth curled up against his side, "It was Blaze again."

Just hearing that name brought a growl to Devon's lips as he tightened his grip on the smaller. See, Devon had his two Beta lovers who helped him lead the gang. Ravi and Zoey were both amazing, he loved them more and more every day. But Devon also had his Omega lover who helped in an entirely different way.

Nathan Silva was the only Omega of the gang who hadn't gone through extensive training to ensure he could hold up under the pressures of the Beast Gang's business. This was because he wasn't _technically_ a part of the gang. He knew they existed, sure, but he didn't know that he was in a relationship with the heads of the gang. He wouldn't have minded, he thought they were doing good in the world. Maybe going about it the wrong way, but doing good.

Nate had been under the care of Devon, Ravi, and Zoey since he was 16 and Blaze Thompson had put him through Hell and back. Nate couldn't move afterward, laying in a small pool of his blood and trying hard not to cry. This was how Devon found him after God knows how long. Devon had brought Nate to their doctor and gotten him patched up, knowing immediately who he was. Everyone talked about the Silva fire, even ten years after it happened. The entire family was thought to have perished in the flames, but here was the youngest. Injured, but alive. Devon was impressed but pissed because no one deserved to be treated like they didn't matter. At first, Nate had thought they planned to return him to Blaze. He begged and pleaded for them not to hurt him every time he did something he considered wrong. Devon had once made the mistake of slipping an Alpha's True Voice into a few words, just to see how badly this poor Omega had been abused.

Nate's immediate reaction was panic. He was on the floor in seconds, knees hitting the hardwood with a painful sounding jolt. He bent at the waist, a bow that Devon would have liked to never see again. He was murmuring apologies, pleading with Devon not to be mad, begging him not to hurt him, asking him not to send him back. Nate had done _nothing _wrong, but he treated even the smallest slip-ups, such as not kneeling when an Alpha came into his room, as if they were the most severe of transgressions.

Devon was struck with guilt as shards of metaphorical glass pierced his heart. He moved slowly and carefully so as not to startle the (supposed to be) bedridden Omega. He knelt and set a hand on Nate's back, between his shoulder blades. "It's alright, Nate. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Nate looked up with big brown eyes that were red-rimmed, unfocused, and glassy. Devon made a mental note to get him to an eye doctor, he'd read somewhere the head trauma sometimes affected your eyesight and Nate had come to the doctor with wounds beneath his hair. There were a few who owed him a favor and more still who refused to let the Beast Gang pay for anything. "What?"

Devon helped Nate to his feet, taking his cold hands between his own and looking him in the eyes. "I didn't know you'd react like that, Nate. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Nate searched Devon's face, watching every movement with a fear that had been beaten into him with every word he spoke and move he made. "You did- You didn't?"

Devon wished he could take the pain away from the boy. He hated the abuse Nate had been through. "I didn't."

Nate had come a long way since then, progressing in leaps and bounds. By the time he was 18, he had progressed from a scared Omega to a confident young man. He was a genius with math and science. Catching up with what he missed was easy, he only had to put his mind to it. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey talked and they wanted to bring him into their relationship. He'd expressed interest in each of them and they all adored him. It wasn't an easy ride, there were still some days when Nate felt ready to crawl out of his skin. Days when Nate retreated into a shell, hard as they were, where few and far between thankfully.

Nate was 20 years old now and Devon had been toying with bringing up his true job with Nate. He needed to discuss it with Ravi and Zoey first, but he thought it would be a good idea to not keep it from Nate any longer.

"It was about the night he threw me out. A memory rather than a nightmare." Nate murmured, breaking through Devon's thoughts.

Devon hummed, gently pulling his smaller Mate closer. Nate laid his head on Devon's chest, hearing his strong and steady heartbeat. Nate sighed, "Devon?"

"Mmm?"

"Where did you go earlier?" Nate asked, "You aren't due to go to work for another hour."

"Minor business meeting, Bright Eyes. Nothing to worry about." Devon answered, praying Nate would let it go.

Nate snuggled closer. "Alright. Will you stay with me today?"

Devon considered that, wondering if he could. "Is that what you want?"

Nate nodded and Devon hummed, he supposed Ravi and Zoey or maybe one of the more experienced Enforcers could handle the day's events. "Ravi and Zoey as well, or just you and me?"

"Ravi and Zoey too."

Devon reached over to the nightstand for his phone. "I suppose we can spend the day away from work."

Nate's responding smile was just as bright as his eyes when he looked up at Devon with excitement making his entire being light up. Devon smiled back, pressing kisses to Nate's lips as he dialed Ravi's number.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Nate had wanted to go to the library, then to the park or the beach, he hadn't decided yet. Devon grabbed a bag and shoved their swimsuits in there just in case. He also put wallets, sunglasses, sunscreen, and a few surprises Nate didn't need to know about. There were also a few other books that would need to go back to the library, but that would get taken care of today. Nate was practically _vibrating_ with excitement, he bounced around, waiting impatiently while Ravi and Zoey got dressed in more suitable clothes and Devon packed the bag. Devon glanced over and watched Nate tapping his foot nervously. He looked good, as he always did, in the white shirt and gold vest. Devon loved it when Nate dressed in gold, it just seemed to fit him best. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey had recently picked up the habit of dressing around one specific color. Devon was typically in red, Ravi in blue, and Zoey in yellow. You can guess where the colors came from.

They made it to the library and Ravi and Zoey browsed through sections of their interest and checked in the books they'd brought back while Devon followed Nate to carry what books he wanted to check out. Or at least, that's what they were mostly doing, Ravi and Zoey were also checking the library for threats while Devon stayed close to Nate in case something got past them. Nate may not know who he was dating, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be protected. Ever since they'd found him, if he ever had to go out alone, Nate was followed by _at least _three of the Beast Gang's crew and an enforcer.

Nate of course, didn't know that. The days where he was jumpy, looking around for _anyone_ who could hurt him and only settled when he was home were few and far between as well.

Devon hummed when Nate added another book to the pile. The books weren't heavy on their own, but piled up they began to accumulate their weight and then some. Devon would never let Nate know it that the weight made his arms ache, he would carry the books for however long he needed to. He'd carry as many as Nate wanted, he'd have a trusted person carry them home for Nate so they could head immediately to the next place he wanted to go. Nate glanced back at Devon, trading another book for a kiss. Nate chuckled against Devon, a smile breaking across his lips.

Devon tilted his head. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Nate replied, "I am."

Ravi and Zoey came over, laughing and smiling to let Devon know that they'd deemed the library safe. They each took a part of the stack and Devon hummed his thanks. Nate came back with one last book and nodded, "I'm ready."

They checked the books out and Devon asked a pair of junior enforcers, Ben and Betty Burke, to take the books home. He knew they were in safe hands, Ben and Betty would get the books home one way or another and not a single book would be harmed. Devon didn't need to threaten any physical injury for his people to know that if a single book was found in worse condition that it was originally something bad would happen. It had only taken once. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey were asked a few times about the man who just disappeared, but the only answer was delivered with glowing red and yellow eyes; "No one makes Nate cry. _No one._"

Nate had wanted to go to visit his parents' and older brother's graves next, having not seen them in a bit. They began that way, talking easily and happily.

They never made it.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Nate Silva had been abused since he was ten and a man pulled him out of the fire that killed his Mom, Dad, and older brother Steel. He'd never expected to be able to escape, but when Devon Daniels found him in that alleyway, he was rescued from Blaze Thompson and he thanked God every single night.

Here's the thing about Devon and his two other lovers, Ravi and Zoey, they had been keeping secrets. Here's the thing about Nate, he didn't mind. Nate knew that Devon, Ravi, and Zoey would never intentionally hurt him, so that secret they where keeping could stay a secret as long as they needed it before they felt Nate needed to know. Nate would wait as long as it took. A secret that would get him into trouble alongside them, it seemed. He just hoped it was worth it.

When Nate woke up, he was laying on a cot in the dark. His head was fuzzy, eyes blearily looking around, try to clear his foggy vision. When he couldn't blink away the swimming vision, he reached up to adjust his glasses, only to head a rattle and have his hand stopped short. "What?" he looked down, pulling on his arm a few more times to figure out what had happened. His eyes locked on a silver accessory that hadn't been there on his outing with his lovers. He'd been handcuffed to the bed. He sighed, head falling back to the lumpy pillow. "Oh no."

"He's awake! Get the boss!" cried a new voice.

He didn't startle, he was used to hearing unexpected noises at all hours. Nate heard them from his office, from his study, from the door of the home he shared with Devon, Ravi, and Zoey. Throughout the night sometimes as his lovers drifted in and out of the bedroom. He didn't mind, he'd curl back up and go to sleep again if his other lovers where still with him, if not he'd read until he fell back asleep. Unexpected noises hadn't been able to startle him since he was 18 and in a relationship with three people who kept the strangest hours that he'd ever seen.

What continued to startle him no matter how long he'd tried to train himself out of it was unexpected touches.

Someone grabbed his arm, even as he fought, and unlocked the cuffs. He did the same to the other arm and then backed away calling, "He's good, boss." When the "boss" came in and immediately tried to drag Nate off the bed, the smaller male's immediate reaction was to recoil and struggle free. The man came closer, grabbing Nate's arm and wrenching him closer, somehow managing not to knock his glasses off his face. "Come on!"

Nate was pulled off the bed by his arm, which did hurt, but he kept his mouth shut. If he'd learned anything over his years of abuse, it was that people only got more riled up when you made noise. Nate was pulled into a room with no light source other than the dull lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls where grey and the air was damp, which made Nate think they were underground, maybe in a bunker. He was tossed on the ground and outraged cries echoed around, creating chaotic noises that made Nate wonder what the Hell was happening. When he'd pushed himself to his knees, Nate felt a boot come down hard right between his shoulder blade and pain rang deep in his body, causing a strangled cry to rush past his lips with the air forced from his lungs as he dropped back to the ground.

The cries echoed through the room again, this time accompanied by a feral growl. "Leave him out of this! He's done nothing to you!"

A dark chuckle, "So, the Red Death finally breaks his silence? I should've brought him out sooner. I might've if this would make you talk sooner."

Nate groaned as the boot was pulled from his back. Hands grasped his shoulders and he struggled minutely until the pain still radiating from his shoulders reminded him that moving wasn't such a good idea. He stood in his captor's grip, whimpers passing his lips as the aftershocks of the pain left his body. When he finally felt safe enough, he looked up and around. His eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes and he gasped. "What's going on?"

Devon stared back at him, eyes glowing crimson, and Nate's flashed sky blue in response. He turned his red-eyed glare onto the man who'd hurt Nate. "I said, leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Tell me what I want to know and I won't even look his way." the boss snarled, eyes glowing just as red as Devon's.

The Alphas growled at each other. Devon's teeth bared and his eyes flickered from Nate to the boss. Then he spoke, "Let me out, Evox, I'll show you. Just don't hurt him."

Nate was pushed to the ground and dragged to the cell, thrown in once the door was unlocked. He grunted in pain, hands hitting the concrete with painful jarring. More hands gentle wrapped around his waist and he flinched before he recognized who the hands belonged to. "What-" he groaned softly, leaning into the hands of his female lover. "What the Hell is happening?"

Zoey gently smoothed Nate's hair down. "It's okay, Nate. Don't worry," she whispered, "Devon has a plan."

Nate coughed lightly, covering his nod, "Okay."

Ravi, who was in the cell as well, came over and all three of them watched as Evox's men grabbed Devon and pulled him from the room. "Where are they going? What's going on?" Nate asked once the men where gone.

"Nate, there's something you need to know." Ravi began, hands hovering over Nate's shoulder. "We aren't accountants, or vets, or artists."

"What do you mean?"

Zoey continued, "Those mob bosses that have been on the news? Nate, that's us."

Nate tilted his head, "What?"

Ravi jumped in, "My name is Frostbite."

Zoey continued, "I'm Sunstroke and Devon is Red Death."

Nate backed away, scooting as far away as he could, "No, that's not right. The mob bosses kill people."

"No, we don't Nate. And we aren't as bad as the media makes us out to be." Ravi replied.

Nate backed against the wall and watched the pair. It wasn't until the commotion outside reached his ears that he moved. A man Nate faintly recognized came in with a gun, aiming it at Zoey and Ravi.

Nate knew immediately what he was doing. No matter who they where Nate loved his lovers. He refused to stand idly by when they were in trouble. He jumped in front of them, scrambling to get there before the bullet hit. The man had aimed at Zoey first so he'd pulled her down and took the bullet himself. Pain laced through his stomach, shooting fire through his veins, burning him in the most painful of ways. He fell to his knees with a gasp. His entire being shook and shivered. He didn't know what happened next, the last thing he heard being three different voices shouting his name, then a guttural growl, before the black creeping up on the edges of his vision took over and he sank into a sea of blissful quiet.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Devon had never been more afraid in his life than seeing Blaze fucking Thompson pull the trigger on a bullet meant for Zoey. Then seeing Nate jump in front of her and take the bullet himself? Never anything scarier. Devon was ridiculously happy they managed to get Nate to the hospital on time. They explained it the way it had happened, that someone had kidnapped them and Devon had managed to get away from them when they pulled him from the cage. They said that one of the men had tried to shoot Zoey, but Nate had taken the bullet instead. They left out the part of why they were kidnapped and managed to take out a part of Evox's gang, so Devon counted that part a win.

Nate had been in the hospital for a few days when he was first healing, thankfully he only had a consulting job with a few big labs. They got to take him home on day three, with specific instructions to keep the wound clean and dry and not to let Nate do anything too strenuous. Devon could've laughed, they didn't let Nate do anything strenuous anyway. Half the time, it was lucky he could go outside without _at least_ three enforcers tailing him.

They did a lot of talking in the ensuing weeks, clearing up a lot of things that they hadn't told Nate about their true jobs. Nate wasn't all that upset once everything was out in the open, understanding why they'd kept it from him. They had a few fights about it, fights that lasted months or days or hours, and they talked out everything they possibly could. Nate had gone through an excruciating Heat they'd somehow managed to get through without reopening his wound. Devon fell asleep the night after with the scent of honey and new books in his nose and the sounds of his lovers breaths in his ears.

Devon woke up to silence in the dark and smiled. Life was good.


End file.
